The Little Princess
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Jane and Thor decide it's time to move to Asgard and allow their daughter to be raised among her people. How will the two handle raising a princess? Will there be more children in the future? Will Jane find a way to become immortal? Read to find out. Rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for these two, but to be completely honest, it was just a matter of time.  
I don't own any of the characters, but that doesn't mean I can't make them do what I want.**

* * *

"Jane, we really must be leaving."  
Jane sighed and turned from the window. Today was the day she and Thor, and their almost 2-year-old daughter, Mja, were moving to Asgard. She and Thor had been married for just over 2 years, and the Bifrost had finally been fixed.

Jane entered the common room in Stark Tower and was immediately pulled into Pepper's embrace.

"I'll miss you, Jane."  
"I'll miss you too, Pep."  
They pulled apart and Jane hugged everyone else, whispering goodbyes.

"Be good, Darcy." Jane told her long time assistant.  
"You too." She replied, trying her best not to cry.

By far the hardest person to say goodbye to was Erik. He'd become her father figure at a very young age, and leaving him made her want to cry.

"I love you, Janey." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Erik. Thank you, for everything you've done for me."  
"That's what you do for the people you love. Even if you think they're crazy." He kissed her head and squeezed her more tightly for a moment before letting her go.

Mja was passed around and everyone hugged the little girl. Erik looked for a moment as though he didn't want to let her go, but he knew they'd return. He just didn't know when.

They all made their way to the roof, where Jane and Thor stepped away from the rest of their friends. Jane was holding Mja while Thor was holding the things they were taking with them.

"You ready, Mja?"  
"We leave?" The little girl asked.  
"Yeah. But we'll come visit."  
"Lots?"  
"As much as we can." Jane responded.

Mja nodded and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, waving sadly to Erik, who'd come to take his role as grandfather very seriously.  
Jane was the only one who saw him wipe a tear away, and when they locked eyes, she winked, letting him know she'd keep his secret.  
Jane and Thor looked at each other, and as soon as Jane nodded, Thor turned his face to the sky.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."  
Immediately, the three of them were surrounded by a blue light, and Jane got one last look at the rest of her family, before she found herself in an unfamiliar room. As she looked around, she was able to Asgard in the distance. Mja held tightly to Jane's neck as a man she didn't know approached them.

"Thor."  
"Heimdall. It's good to see you."  
"And you as well. They're waiting in the throne room for you."  
"Thank you." Thor replied before leading Jane and Mja onto the rainbow bridge.

As soon as they neared the city, they were greeted by cheers as the people of Asgard welcomed back their prince and his princess.

"It's beautiful, Thor." Jane whispered, holding his hand tightly.  
"Indeed it is, Jane."

They finally arrived at the palace, and just as they got to the doors, they swung open, revealing a gorgeous interior that took Jane's breath away.  
They made their way down one of the hallways, and when they turned a corner, they found a woman standing in front of a set of double doors, looking in the other direction.  
"Sif!" Thor called.

The lady smiled, and Jane felt a pang of jealousy, even though she knew it was irrational.

"Sif, allow me to introduce my wife, Jane, and our daughter, Mja."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane."  
"And you as well. I kind of remember meeting you when you came to my planet, but it's been a while."  
"I remember that time well." Sif responded. She turned to Thor, "They've said they'll see you once you've gone to your rooms and had a bit of a rest."  
"Thank you, Sif. I have no doubt we'll see each other soon."  
"That would be wonderful."  
Sif bowed before turning and walking down the hall. Thor laced his fingers through Jane's and led her down another hallway.  
"She likes you." Thor whispered as they made their way down the hall.  
"She really seems to like you." Jane replied, slightly insecure.  
Thor chuckled softly and pulled Jane closer to her side. "You have nothing to fear, Jane. Sif and I are close, it's true, but she committed herself to the warrior's way of life, and thus has no time for romance."  
Jane smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"And you haven't." Thor responded, "You have my heart, Jane, never doubt that."  
"And you have mine, Thor." Jane replied softly.

They arrived at another set of doors and when they opened, Jane found herself in a lavishly decorated room. There were a few servants scattered throughout the room, and one in particular stepped toward Jane. She was a young girl, and very pretty.

"Jane, this is Rebecca. She's been assigned to help you with anything you need." Thor told her.  
"How can I be of assistance, milady? Would you like me to place the child in the nursery? I've been placed in charge of her upbringing as well."

Jane bristled slightly, and judging by the look on Thor's face, he'd known it was going to happen.

"That won't be necessary, Rebecca. I can manage my child on my own."  
Jane could tell it wasn't a notion the girl was used to, but she gave her credit for accepting Jane's decision without a second thought.

"Perhaps a tour of your rooms then, milady? Then I can help you get ready to meet the king and queen."  
Jane looked to Thor, unsure as to the proper response. Her husband chuckled as he pulled her to him and kissed her temple, before sending her off to explore, promising to escort her to the throne room later.

Jane smiled and followed Rebecca down a hall to the left.

"The room we were just in is the common room. You can relax and entertain friends there if you wish. This room is for the child, and any children you have in the future."  
It was a large room, but not overly so. Whereas the common room was decked out in gold, this room had burgundy walls and white carpet, which Jane quickly identified as fur. There was a handmade crib that appeared to have been stained a dark brown to accent the walls, along with a rocking chair and changing area of the same material.

"There are a few spare rooms in here, for when your children are older, or for any other reason you may need. And this will be your bedroom."  
Rebecca pushed the doors open and stepped inside, allowing Jane to look around. The ways were a deep wine color, and the carpet was black. There were a couple chairs to one side, comfy ones by the look of them. The main feature in the room was the massive bed in the middle of the opposite wall. It had a canopy matching the color of the walls and the comforter matched the color as well.  
"If the colors are not to your liking, we can have them changed. It won't take long at all."  
"No, it's quite lovely." Jane replied.  
"Very well, milady."  
"Rebecca, please. You needn't be so formal when it's just us. I'm worried I may have hurt your feelings earlier."  
"You didn't, milady."  
"I merely meant that it's never been my wish to have someone else raise my child. I know how that turned out for my husband."  
Rebecca laughed at Jane's comment, and Jane could tell she was loosening up.  
"Very well, milady."  
"Thank you. Would you like to meet her? I hope you'll be willing to help with some aspects of her upbringing."  
"That would be lovely."

Jane smiled as she shifted her daughter so she could see Rebecca.

"This is Mja. She's nearly two years old."  
"Hello, Mja. My name's Rebecca, and I hope one day you'll consider me a friend."  
"Hi." Mja whispered.  
"She's a little shy." Jane confessed.  
"As was I. Come, let's get you both ready."  
Jane nodded and set Mja on the bed. "Stay here, Mj, ok?"  
"Kay."

Rebecca helped Jane out of her clothes and into a gown. It was made of soft silver silk. The bodice was tight, coming to a slight point at her hips, before flowing to the ground. It had a square neckline edged with red lace that perfectly matched Thor's cape and the large ruby in the ring Thor's mother had given him to use as her engagement ring. The sleeves stopped just before her elbows and were trimmed with the same lace.  
"Mama pretty." Mja said.  
"Thank you, sweetie." Jane replied.

Rebecca led Jane to a vanity against one of the walls, and began doing her hair. At first Jane was worried that she was going to do a ridiculous updo, but Rebecca just brushed her waist length hair until it shone. Then she placed a small tiara on top of Jane's head.  
"A wedding gift, from the Queen." Rebecca said when Jane looked at her curiously.

When Jane was dressed, it was Mja's turn. Her dress was a pale blue that fell to the middle of her shins. The sleeves stopped just past her shoulders, and there was no lace to speak of, for which Jane was glad. Rebecca brushed Mja's white blonde hair and braided a small section, pinning it behind the little girl's head. Mja's deep blue eyes shone with happiness at getting pampered, and Jane smiled at her daughter.

When they were dressed, there was a knock on the door and Thor entered after hearing Jane call him in.

"You look beautiful, Jane." He said. He was unable to take his eyes off his wife, and Jane felt herself blushing slightly. "I have just one thing to add to your outfit."  
Thor stepped behind Jane and slid a necklace into place, clasping it behind her neck. It was a silver chain with an emblem of Mjolnir dangling in the middle.  
"Papa!" Mja squealed.  
"Hello, my little girl." Thor said as he lifted his daughter into the air. "I have something for you as well."  
He set her on the ground and gave her a matching necklace.  
"Pretty, Papa."

Thor smiled as he kissed Mja's cheek and settled her on his hip.  
"Shall we?" He asked, offering his other arm to Jane.  
Jane smiled as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of their rooms and back to the throne room.

They stopped in front of the doors, which thankfully didn't swing open like the rest. Jane tried to calm her breathing, without much success. She didn't honestly know why she was nervous, Thor had told her many times that his mother wouldn't care about her being from Earth, but he hadn't said the same for his father.

"Thor?" She asked softly.  
"Yes, Jane?"  
"How bad is this going to be?"  
Thor chuckled as he handed Mja to Jane and allowed her to situate the young child. "It won't be bad at all, Jane."  
"Promise?"  
"Indeed I do."  
"Then let's do this."  
The doors swung open, and they stepped into the throne room together.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it. I don't know how long it's going to end up being, that's kind of up to you guys. So let me know what you think, pretty please.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! I forgot about this story, so I'm sorry. Hopefully, this makes up for it.**

* * *

When the door opened, Jane was breathless. The room was everything and yet nothing she expected.  
It was grand, but in a subdued manner. There was gold everywhere, but it was done in a way that accented the marvelous marble floor.

Sitting directly in front of them were two people, presumably the King and Queen of Asgard. Jane stepped closer to Thor, feeling slightly out of place. She glanced over briefly and saw Mja burrowing her face into his neck. Thor noticed Jane's unease and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

They finally reached the thrones, and Jane was slightly relieved to see Thor's mother smiling at her.  
"Mother." Thor said, a smile in his voice.  
"Thor. It's good to have you home." She replied, standing to hug her son.  
Thor returned the hug, adjusting his body to keep Mja away form his mother, knowing the little girl would freak out if she was touched before she had determined whether or not to trust the person. The queen noticed, but said nothing, choosing to smile and kiss her son on the cheek.

"Mother, allow me to introduce my wife, Jane. Jane, my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."  
Frigga turned to Jane and pulled her in for a hug. "Jane, it's so nice to finally meet you."  
"And you as well." Jane replied softly.  
"And who is this pretty little girl?" Frigga asked softly, smiling at Mja.  
"This is our daughter, Mja. She's extremely shy." Jane answered.  
Thor lightly brushed Mja's hair until she looked at him, big blue eyes holding traces of fear.  
"Mja," he said softly, "can you say hi to your grandmother?"  
Mja turned her head to look at Frigga, and smiled shyly. "Hi." She whispered.  
"Hello, sweet girl."  
Mja didn't respond, but she didn't hide her face again either. Frigga turned toward her husband, and Jane thought she heard her sigh.

"Odin, won't you come say hello to your daughter and granddaughter?"  
He stood and made his way to the group slowly, scrutinizing Jane every step of the way.  
"Thor." He said stiffly.  
"All Father." Thor replied, shifting Mja to his other arm when he realized that she'd hidden her face again. Jane touched his arm and when he looked at her she gave a meaningful look at Mja. Thor nodded and adjusted the small child so that Jane could hold her. As soon as she was in her mother's arms, Mja managed to use Jane's hair as a curtain, hiding herself better. Frigga made her way to Jane's side and gestured to the table on the other side of the room.

"Let us talk while they continue glaring at each other." She said.  
Jane cracked a smile and nodded her head. She followed Frigga to the table and sat where the queen indicated. She situated Mja so that she didn't have to see Odin, but was facing Frigga.

"Tell me about yourself, Jane." Frigga prompted.  
"Ok. Well, I'm an astrophysicist. It's actually how I first met your son."  
"Yes, when he returned he told me of his adventures with you on your planet."  
Jane smiled. "It was certainly an interesting few days." She murmured.  
Frigga placed her hand gently on Jane's knee. "I can sense that something's troubling you, child."  
"It's nothing, really." Jane said quickly.  
"I know we're not related by blood, but please, don't let that stop you from feeling as tough you can share things with me. You can trust me to keep your secrets."  
Jane smiled and looked down at Mja, who'd fallen asleep.

"I'm worried." Jane finally whispered.  
"About what?"  
"About the future. I'm not a goddess; I'll die one day."  
"I see. However, while you're here, time passes differently. You will undoubtedly live many years longer here than you would if you'd remained on Midgard."  
Jane nodded. Thor had told her about the discrepancy in time, but it had done little to assuage her fears.  
"But I'll still die one day. It's hard, knowing my husband and daughter will outlive me by thousands of years."  
"I know what you mean, dear. But you'll have many years with them here."  
"True. I mean, I knew that it would happen, when we were on Earth, but coming here, and seeing that everyone else aged the same way just solidified it."  
Frigga gave Jane a small smile as she rested her hand on Jane's knee. Before she could say anything, Thor's hand was on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane, would you mind taking Mja to meet my father?"  
Jane shrugged and nodded, shifting the now awake little girl as she stood. Thor kissed her cheek as he traded places with her.

When Jane finally reached Odin, she was slightly shocked to see that he was smiling.  
"Hello, Odin." Jane said, a small smile on her lips.  
"Jane. It is a pleasure to finally meet the one my son speaks constantly of."  
"And you as well." Jane replied, still somewhat uneasy.  
"And this must be your daughter." Odin said, nodding his head to Mja's small body clinging to Jane.  
"Yes. Mja will be two soon."  
"Might I formally greet her?"  
Jane nodded and pressed a kiss to Mja's head. "Mja, can you say hi to your grandfather?" She asked softly.  
"Eric?!" The almost two-year-old asked excitedly, bringing her head up to look around her.  
"No, baby. Remember Eric had to stay home?"  
"Oh." Mja said sadly.  
"But you have another grandfather here. Papa's father lives here. Can you say hi to him?"

Mja turned her head to look at Odin. She leaned her body closer to Jane, but she looked over the king curiously, before smiling softly.  
"Hi."  
"Hello, sweet girl." Odin replied, his smile growing.  
He looked back to Jane and watched briefly as she smiled down at her daughter.  
"Jane?" Odin asked quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"I've made a lot of mistakes in my day. The biggest of which was having someone else raise my children. Please don't allow Thor to make the same mistakes. I'd never dream of telling you how to live your life, but I'd like to offer my input where it could help my son be a better man than myself."  
"I understand, and I appreciate the input. I was already hesitant to have someone else raise her."  
Odin nodded his approval, and Jane thought she saw more respect in his eyes. Before they could say another word to each other, Thor was beside Jane.

"Jane, we should take Mja in for her nap. We can continue our conversations tonight at dinner."  
Jane nodded and smiled up at her husband.  
"It was nice to meet you both. Thank you for your hospitality." Jane said as she followed Thor from the room.  
They walked down the halls until they were at their private quarters. They walked into Mja's room and laid her on her bed, kissing her cheeks before leaving her. Rebecca was waiting at their bedroom door, but Jane waved her off when they approached, smiling as she told the girl to relax for a moment. When the door was closed behind them, Thor pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless.  
"That wasn't as horrible as you thought it would be, was it?"  
"Not as bad, but I feel awkward around your father."  
"Many do. You seemed to get along better with my mother."  
"I like her." Jane said simply.  
"And she likes you." Tor replied, kissing Jane's nose.  
"Is that what you two talked about? How much you both like me?" Jane asked coyly, not really expecting an answer.  
So when Thor replied, she was shocked by what he said. "Kind of. We mostly talked about how to make you immortal."  
"Wait, what?" Jane asked, thoroughly confused.  
"There is a way to make a mortal immortal, like us."  
"Why didn't I know about it?"  
"It's extremely dangerous. They must eat an apple from the Garden of Immortality. But if the keeper of the garden doesn't deem them worthy, they will parish."  
"How does a person become worthy?"  
"I cannot tell you. For if I did, you'd never become worthy."  
Jane nodded, and sat down on the bed. Thor sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"We will figure something out, Jane. This I promise you."  
Jane nodded, a part of her still fearing that there was nothing to help their predicament.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for the long time updating. But hopefully the length makes up for it a little bit!  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
